I Will Remember You..... Or Will I
by SavvySiberian
Summary: Leo and Piper meet and fall in love in this almost Pre-Charmed fiction.


I Will Remember You

I Will Remember You...Or Will I?

Authors notes: This story features a few made up characters of my own. One Being Julie… She is Leo's sister but also a whitelighter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from the show. Just the ones you don't recognize from Charmed. I don't own the song either.

I will remember you 

Will you remember me? 

Don't let your life pass you by 

Weep not for the memories 

Remember the good times that we had? 

I let them slip away from us when things got bad 

How clearly I first saw you smiling' in the sun 

Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one 

I will remember you 

Will you remember me? 

Don't let your life pass you by 

Weep not for the memories 

I'm so tired but I can't sleep 

Standin' on the edge of something much too deep 

It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a 

word 

We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard 

But I will remember you 

Will you remember me? 

Don't let your life pass you by 

Weep not for the memories 

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose 

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose 

Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night 

You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light 

And I will remember you 

Will you remember me? 

Don't let your life pass you by 

Weep not for the memories 

And I will remember you 

Will you remember me? 

Don't let your life pass you by 

Weep not for the memories 

Weep not for the memories 

This occurs before Leo and Piper have met in the show. 

"So today you get to meet the charmed ones?" Chad asked. Chad had been my trainer when I first become a    
whitelighter. Although I wasn't training anymore we hung out often. We had become fast friends the first time we met. Chad was an upper level whitelighter who trained new ones. I trained for only about three months being a fast study. Chad said that I learned the trade faster than any whitelighter he had ever trained, faster than him. That's one of the reasons I had been assigned the most powerful witches in the world. The elders have other reasons two though unknown to me.    
"Yes" I nodded confirming his question.    
"Your lucky man! If you don't screw up you're going to get lots of credits for this. Plus I have heard they are HOT!!" Chad joked.    
"Ha you know the rules no falling in love with witches." I answered.    
"Rules stink you know." Chad exclaimed sighing. Chad was different from a lot of the whitelighters. Most    
whitelighters are like robots just doing everything the elders want us to do. Falling every single rule to the period at the end. I knew I'd be different like Chad. He had fallen in love with one of his charges, but was forced away. I knew he was still upset about it. He really loved her.    
"Yeah they do." I sat down on my bed next to Chad, "You miss her don't you?"    
"Of course. I love her so much it's not fair!" Chad exclaimed frustrated. "Advice never fall for a charge you only get hurt."    
"Sometimes love is really stubborn, no matter how much you resist it comes for you." I commented remembering    
my own love in my mortal's days.    
"You got that right. So why are the elders sending you down so soon? I mean do they even have their powers    
yet?" Chad questioned changing the subject. It hurt him to talk about her. So when he changed the subject I knew to go along    
"Well their grandmother just died, so they just received their powers. They don't know this though. They don't even live together yet. The elders want me to try and get them back together." I answered.    
"Fun fun." Chad commented.    
"I don't mind it's easier than some other task they have made me done."    
"True."    
"Ok well I gotta go. How do I find them?" I asked.    
"Easy just orb and they'll find you. You'll know them when you find them."    
"Alright then its off to New York." I announced.    
"Good luck.    
"See yeah." With that I orbed out in search of the youngest Charmed one. I appeared in a bathroom. I sighed not knowing where I was. The elders had told me just to orb and not think of a place to go. If I did this I would be brought to one of the charmed ones. I headed out of the bathroom to find myself in a club. Tons of people where dancing and having assorted drinks.    
"How am I suppose to find her in here? I don't even know what she looks like?" I asked myself. I looked around the club when suddenly someone bumped into me. Cold liquid soaked my shirt.    
"Oh my god I'm so sorry." A girl exclaimed looking at my stained shirt. I smiled noticing how beautiful she was.    
"Its alright don't worry about it." I answered knowing I had to get back to work. I couldn't get wrapped up with a beautiful women. Deciding that I had orbed to the wrong place I headed to the door. Leaving the young lady standing there.    
Outside I started to walk down the street looking for a good place to orb. I was just about to when I felt someone's hand on my arm.    
"Hey." Someone exclaimed. I turned around to find the same girl who had stained my shirt. "I feel really bad I mean I just ruined a really nice shirt. Please let me make it up to you." She pleaded.    
"Its really alright." I argued having a hard time saying the words. As if I wasn't suppose to say them at all.    
"Come back to my place I can get that stain out for sure." The girl argued softly pulling my arm. For some reason I let her lead me down the street. "My names Phoebe Halliwell the cults." She introduced herself as we walked. Oh my god this was the girl I was looking for what luck. Chad was right she did find me. "You are?" She asked, as I had been silent.    
"Oh sorry Leo." I introduced myself.    
"Nice to meet you Leo. Although I think my first impression for you wasn't very good." Phoebe laughed.    
"Hey its alright this shirt isn't anything special." I answered becoming more comfortable with her. We stopped in front of an apartment building.    
"Well here's my home. I'll warn you it's not much." She said a little ashamed as we walked up some stairs. After a few floors we reached hers. She lead me two her room and I went in with her. She was right it wasn't much. Basically just a bed no TV, no nothing. Cloths where all over the place but what caught my eye was a picture. It was of three    
girls *including Phoebe* happily smiling with their arms around each other. I knew the instant I saw the picture it was of the girls I was looking for.    
"Ummm just sit down and I will get some cleaning stuff." Phoebe said as she walked into her bathroom. Instead of sitting on the bed I picked the picture up. All three of them were very beautiful but the one in the middle was astounding. A lump caught in my throat seeing her beauty. Her hair brown following to around her shoulders.    
"Oh I see you found my only thing from home." Phoebe sighed coming back into the room.    
"Yeah who are they?" I question already knowing the answer.    
"Those are my sisters Piper and Prue." Phoebe informed me coming next to me.    
"Where are they now?"    
"San Francesco I suppose maybe somewhere else who knows." Phoebe sighed staring down at the picture in my hands. I could see the sadness traced in her face.    
"Why aren't you with them?" I asked knowing very well what had happen to them. She gentled took the picture from my hands and sighed again.    
"Prue she she doesn't want me there. She thinks I did something bad when I didn't." Phoebe answered sadness    
seeping into her voice.    
"Oh I'm sorry." I said feeling terrible now.    
"Its ok I I just miss them especial Piper." Phoebe answered tracing Pipers face. "You must think I'm crazy or something." Phoebe said throwing the picture on the floor.    
"No…. I don't." I replied picking up the photo. "I think your really nice and I also think you should go back. Problems don't just go magically away you have to work on them."    
"Maybe…" She paused staring back at the photo. Her facial expression changed from sadness to angry. "NO!    
They don't want me there."    
"I bet they miss you as much as you miss them." I said softly.    
"You don't know Prue." She answered softly feeling tears well up in her eyes.    
"Think about it. I know in time things will get better." I replied. She started to cry and I pulled her into my arms. She shook for a few minutes until finally calming down.    
"God I miss them." She whispered looking into my eyes.    
"I know. Think about what I said" I kissed her forehead and orbed out.    
Phoebe stood shocked as Leo disappeared. She rubbed her eyes and looked at where he had stood. After serial minutes she decided it must of from drinking and went to bed.    
I meanwhile orbed back into my apartment. It was to late to go to the next Halliwell. Chad was still there flipping through the TV.    
"Geesh it seems you live her more than me." I said sitting down next to him.    
"So did you find her?" He asked curiosity driving him to shut of the TV.    
"I did." I confirmed.    
"Sooooo is she hot?" He asked getting right to the point.    
"Oh Chad." I sighed. "Is that all you ever think about?" Chad fell silent I knew I had went a little to far. He was trying hard to get out of love with his charge. His way was to look at all the other women. Stupid way if you ask me he might fall in love with someone else and just get hurt again. But it was his way I knew I couldn't interfere. "Yes they are very pretty all three of them." I answered.    
"Lucky you." He answered.    
"Well I need to get some rest before my next little trip." I announced getting up.    
"Ok I can take a hint." With that Chad orbed out. I got in to my night cloths and fell fast asleep.    
The next morning I awoke early. To help the next witch wouldn't be as easy. I looked myself over in the morning. With a nod of satisfaction I orbed out. I again orbed into a bathroom. I sighed walking out of the room to find myself in a museum. "Wonderful." I muttered to myself searching through the crowded museum. A half hour later I spotted her. I    
could tell it was her from the picture Phoebe had. She seemed to be giving a tour of the museum. I joined the back waiting for a chance to get near her. Finally she ended the tour and I caught up to her before she could go to her office.    
"Excuse me." I greeted.    
"Yes can I help you?" She asked turning towards me. I realized I had no idea what I was going to say. I stood silent for a few minutes staring at her trying to figure out what to say. "Well did you want something?" She asked becoming impatient. I knew I had to say something quick or I would lose her.    
"Ummm I have a message from your sister." I replied hurriedly. I knew the moment I said it was a big mistake. It was to late now though.    
"Oh is Piper ok?" The eldest witch asked I could see some fear creeping in.    
"Ummm no its from Phoebe." I replied hoping she would still listen. Her fear immediately went away and a cold expression replaced it.    
"I don't have a sister named Phoebe." She answered coldly walking away. I stood stun. I had lost that one now how was I gonna fix it.    
"Time for a little hocus pocus." I whisper to myself orbing out. I waited a half hour tell finally orbing    
into the oldest Halliwells office. I was relieved to see her dozing off on her desk. I took a blue dust out from my pocket. The magical dust glowed a brilliant blue. I hadn't counted on using this stuff it was very powerful. That's why I hadn't gone straight into her office. I sprinkled the dust over her. It glowed even more tell it slowly disappeared into her.    
"You will see Phoebes small apartment. How she misses you so much and how her life is miserable." I whispered into her ear. Prue sighed as the dust took over. 

~~**Prue's dream**~~    
_ Prue saw Phoebe in the morning with a torn paper in her hand. She was reading the jobs section. Suddenly _   
_she threw the section down on to the table. _   
_ "I'm never going to find a job." Phoebe cried. Prue felt bad for her even if she slept with Roger. Prue then noticed the apartment Phoebe was in. It was soo small Prue thought. She gazed at the cloths everywhere. It was basically a dump and very dirty. Phoebe got up and went over to the picture on her bed. It was the one of all three of them. She started to cry as she traced the outline of Piper and Prue's face. Prue started at her baby sister crying in shock. _

Suddenly Prue woke up tears trickled down her cheeks. She cried for a good half hour. I watched being invisible to the young witch.    
"Oh Pheebs I miss you. I wish you would come back. I wish I hadn't sent that man away. God what if something happen to you? I would never forgive myself." Prue laid her head down on her desk and started to cry harder. I knew my work was done here so I orbed out.    
I orbed on a dark street. I could barely see my hand in front of my face.    
"What would she be doing here?" I asked myself deciding to investigate a little. I walked around for a few minutes finding nothing. I was about to orb when I heard someone scream. I ran down the long dark street fast looking for any sign of the girl who had screamed. I heard another scream this time it was closer. A girl and a 'man' was in front of me. The 'man' was attacking the girl.    
"Stupid witch give me your powers!" He yelled. I knew it wasn't a regular sick oh guy. I quickly pulled the guy off her. My fist went straight into his face. He fell backwards from the force. He quickly recovered and smiled. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into." He sneered.    
"You think I don't know what you are?" I asked. He didn't answer, his eyes started glowing red and a laser shot at me. I didn't have time to orb or move. It went right through me and I fell to the ground in pain. After serial minutes of intense pain he stopped the laser and come over to me. He started kicking me and I felt some ribs crack. I soon blacked out from all the pain.    
The girl had seen her rescuer being hurt. She quickly grabbed a long piece of wood that had been next to her. She quietly made her way over to the beast and swung the plank into his head. He fell down instantly becoming unconscious.    
"Oh god please be ok." She whispered kneeling down next to me. She ripped a piece of her jacket off and pushed down on a gash on my side. She then got her cell phone out and dialed 911.    
Hours later I awoke in a white room. My whole body ached from the attack. I looked around the room. I felt pressure on me so I looked down. Her head was laid down peacefully on the bed. I stroked her hair back a little realizing this was the girl I was suppose to help. Yet she was the one who saved me. She suddenly started to stir. I quickly pulled my hand away afraid I had crossed a line. After all she didn't even know my name. She lifted her head up and smiled    
seeing I was awake. Her eyes where red and puffy as if she had been crying. Still she was the most beautiful    
person I had ever seen. Her deep brown eyes looked as if they could pierce the soul. Her long brown hair gracefully lined her face. I remember the picture and it hardly had captured her magnificent beauty. "I'm so glad your ok." She whispered. Her voice was a little raspy from the crying she had done. It was still music to my ears though. I didn't understand why she had cried. I mean she didn't know me at all.    
"You didn't have to stay." I answered.    
"Yes I did. You saved my life and I had to make sure you where ok." She replied smiling even more. Her smile seemed to melt my heart. "Thanks for helping me by the way."    
"Hey I wasn't just going to leave you there to get hurt. Anyone would have done what I did."    
"Not every person would put their life in danger to help a stranger. Plus same goes for me I couldn't just leave you dieing in the ally."    
"Well thank you." I said glad that we both where ok.    
"My name is Piper." She introduced herself.    
"Leo." Suddenly a man walked in. He was middle aged and had a white coat on. I guessed he was the doctor. "Ahhh Mr……." He started realizing he didn't know my name.    
"Wyatt." I replied.    
"Ok Mr. Wyatt well the good news is you will be fine in time. You have six cracked ribs and lost a lot of blood. Your arm is also broken. You ether can stay here tell you recover or have someone at home take care of you. You're going to need lots of rest and no movement for a while. I'll let you think about it a while then I'll come back." With that he excited.    
"Great stuck in the hospital." I muttered to myself.    
How was I suppose to do my job when I wasn't suppose to move.    
"Wait don't you have any family?" Piper asked.    
"No…….. They died." I answered thinking of what I should do.    
"Oh I'm so sorry………. My mom died when I was young and my grandmother just died." She informed me. I could    
see tears well up in her eyes.    
"I'm so sorry. Its hard to lose someone you love." I replied wiping one of her tears away.    
"Yeah…….. well you'll just have to stay with me." She commented a smiling spreading across her face again.    
Shock came over me she was so nice.    
"But…. Why why would you want a stranger?" I asked.    
"Because you saved my life and its my fault your hurt. Plus you have no one to take care of you and I have a room to spear." She replied.    
"Piper you don't have…….."    
"I want to." She interrupted. "Now come with me or stay here in this yucky hospital your choice."    
"Ok ok you win."    
"Great I'll let the doctor know." She then walked out of the room in search of the doctor. I sighed glad I didn't have to stay here. This must have been meant to happen so I could reunite her with her sisters. But I couldn't help to think that maybe this was meant to happen for another reason.    
I signed the release papers to get me out of this place. Piper got a wheel chair to get me to the car.    
"Ok I broke my arm my legs still work." I replied.    
"The doctor said as little movement as possible. Even if you didn't break your leg your still weak.    
"I bet I could make it."    
"Are you going to be like this the whole time?" She sighed.    
"Probably still want me?"    
"Yes. You're just going to have to learn to let people help you. I can already tell your one of those depended type." She was right with that statement. I didn't like when people helped me.    
After that little argument I finally gave up finding her very stubborn. She helped me into the passenger side. She got in the drivers side and started to drive wherever her home was.    
"So don't you have any family? Besides your mom and grandma." I asked.    
"Yeah I have two sisters. They don't live with me. One of them is somewhere off in New York or who knows.    
My older sister I barely ever see, she works a lot." Piper replied a hint of sadness.    
"I'm sorry."    
"Its alright. We where really close when we where little. Sometimes I just wish I could go back in time."    
"Yeah I had a brother and sister. I was close with my sister, but I never got along with my brother." I replied talking about my mortal life.    
"Had?" She questioned.    
"They died." I answered.    
"Oh I'm so sorry."    
"Its ok it was a long time ago." We fell silent not knowing what to say to each other.    
"Here we are." Piper announced breaking the silence. She lived in an apartment building. Luckily her room    
was on the first floor.    
Her apartment was pretty big, two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom.    
"Nice apartment." I commented looking around.    
"Yeah its ok. You can have this room." She replied. I sat down on the bed looking around. Her apartment was    
much better than mine. "If you need anything at all just let me know. You should probably get some sleep now." For a few minutes we stared at each other. Each getting locked in the others eyes. She suddenly pulled away and started to close the door.    
"Piper…"She stopped, "Thanks again."    
"No problem." She then shut the door and I laid down on the bed.    
Months went by Piper helped me out a lot. I had found a lot out about her. How she was the middle child, how    
much she missed everyone in her family, how her and her sister inherited the house they had lived in. She had no idea what she was going to do with it though. I also learned that she was in the middle of changing jobs. I told her as much as I could about me. Leaving out the part that I died and came back.    
I was recovering pretty fast. Which made me kind of sad I knew I wouldn't be able to stay here forever. I    
still had a job to do, which had been put off long enough. When I had gotten better enough to go out we went out a lot. We never called it a date but anybody who looked on would probably call it that.    
One night Piper went out while I stayed home. I was just reading when I saw a blue light. Chad formed in    
front of me.    
"Chad what are you doing here?" I asked putting down the book.    
"Well I haven't seen you in a loooong time I was starting to get worried." He replied looking around the room. "I guess I shouldn't have been though." He said picking up a photo of Piper and I. "Dam she's hot." He exclaimed.    
"She is isn't she?" I sighed getting up and staring at the picture.    
"Uh oh." Chad sighed looking towards me.    
"What?" I asked puzzled to what was wrong.    
"I know that look." He exclaimed.    
"What are you talking about?"    
"You fell for her." He explained. "I can tell after all I've been there."    
"Your right….." I sighed looking down to the picture again. "Every time she walks into a room my heart jobs    
miles. I find myself losing my breath. What am I going to do?" I asked desperate.    
"There's only two things you can do. Ether clip your wings or end it. Does she love you?"    
"I don't know. I don't know what to do." I replied falling back onto the bed.    
"I'm sorry man. Its hard isn't it." Chad commented sitting down next to me.    
"Yes it is."    
"I'll leave you alone to think." With that he orbed out.    
"That's it no advice!" I yelled to the spot he had sat.    
"What?" Piper asked opening the door a crack.    
"Oh ummmm nothing……… your home early." I stuttered surprised she was there.    
"Yeah it was boring." Piper replied referring to the party she had been invited to. "It would have been better if you came." She commented. Piper had invited me but as much as I wanted to go I stayed home. I had to think about what on earth I was gonna do.    
"Sorry. Hey how about we go out to dinner tomorrow." I suggested.    
"Sure that sounds good." She answered a smile crossing her face.    
We both sat on my bed silent not knowing what to say. She stared at me and I stared at her. The urge to kiss her was so strong. I tried to fight it but I knew it was a losing battle. We moved closer locking lips. I fell back on the bed and Piper fell on top of me. She unbuttoned my shirt and I helped take hers off. We kissed move passionately and I sweeped her hair back. Then I moved from her lips to her neck. The rest of the night was pure heaven for both of us.    
The next morning I awoke with Piper in my arms. I smiled remembering the events of last night. I've been to heaven and this beat it all the way. My smile turned to a frown when I realized what was going to happen. If I left her she would be crushed. No not only her I would be two. I stared down at her gorgeous face. She looked like an angel so sweet and innocent. I wiggled my way quietly out of her arms. Staring longingly for a few minutes at her. I finally went into the living room. I sighed running my fingers through my hair.    
"Chad! Chad! Chad!" I yelled trying to keep it down so she wouldn't awaken. When he didn't orb in I fell back heavily on to the couch. After a while of tossing and turning I fell back asleep. About an hour later Chad orbed in.    
"Leo wakey wakey." He commented shaking me awake.    
"Chad why didn't you come when I called?" I questioned jumping off the couch.    
"Hey I have a job to do. I couldn't just leave my witch to die in the hands of a warlock." Chad explained a little annoyed.    
"Sorry." I sighed sitting back on the couch.    
"Ok what's the matter?" He asked seeing my distress.    
"Nothing except for the fact that I had the best night of my life last night." I replied.    
"Well if you had the best night isn't that a go……." He stopped realizing what I meant. "Oh no Leo you didn't?" He stated sitting next to me.    
"I did." I replied putting my head in my hands.    
"Leo how could you? This is going to be a lot harder now that you have had sex." Chad exclaimed I could tell he was angry because I hadn't listened to him. I also knew that he was only angry because he didn't want me to go through the same thing he did.    
"I don't know how this happen. She just came into my room being so beautiful and all. And and the urge it was so much and she wanted to two. I just couldn't fight it." I tried to explain in desperation.    
"You just couldn't help it I had the same problem." Chad sighed putting a hand on my back. "So what are    
you going to do?"    
"I'm thinking about clipping my wings. Chad I love her she's my soul mate I know it." I informed him.    
"I don't mean to sound pessimistic, because the last thing I want is for you to be unhappy. But think of this, Piper is going to be a witch. Not just any witch at that a charmed one. Meaning she will be battling evil every day. Are you going to be able to stand staying home, knowing you could have helped. Are you going to be able to know she's facing danger while your sitting at home? Plus there is the fact that you won't have any powers. Once a warlock or demon figures out how much you mean to Piper who do you think he's gonna go after? He'll go after you to get to her. I was going to clip my wings two to be with my love. Then a friend told me all these things. I realized that I would only put her in danger and I couldn't live with that."    
"God what am I going to do." I muttered.    
"Hey." Piper greeted walking into the living room. She still had her nightgown on but looked beautiful all the same.    
"Piper this is Chad we are old friends." I announced kind of glad for the distraction.    
"Hello nice to finally meet a friend of Leo's." Piper said taking Chad's hand.    
"I've heard a lot about you Piper, but your even more beautiful in person." Chad smiled. Piper blushed at the comment.    
"Chad would you like some breakfast?" Piper asked.    
"No thanks I was just leaving. Nice meeting you Piper."    
"Nice meeting you two." Piper replied heading into the kitchen.    
"I'm not going to tell you what to do Leo. You're a big boy and can make your own decisions, but think about it." Chad whispered and with that he orbed out. I cursed thinking Piper could have seen him orb.    
"So Leo what would you like for breakfast?" Piper asked coming back in. She had a smile as wide as the world spread across her lips. I wished I could feel that happy but with all the things running through my    
mind I couldn't. "Leo…… Is something wrong?" She asked sitting down next to me.    
"No everything is fine." I answered. What else could I say, that I might have to break up with you and I can't tell you why.    
"Are you sure you seem a bit distracted." She pushed rubbing my shoulders. Her touch was amazing I don't know how I'm going to live without it.    
"Yeah positive." I assured her smiling.    
"So do you still wanna go for dinner tonight?" She asked I was relieved she changed the subject. I didn't think I could lie to her if she pushed more.    
"Yeah sure I would love to." I replied.    
"Ok I have to get something to wear. Do you wanna come with me?"    
"Actually I have a few things to do so I can't."    
"Alright so lets go eat breakfast then go where we gotta go." Piper said taking my hand and leading me into the kitchen. We had blueberry pancakes. They tasted amazing then again anything Piper made tasted amazing. Most of breakfast was spent in silence staring at each other. I knew Piper knew something was up, but she was going to wait for when I was ready. After breakfast we kissed goodbye and Piper went out in search of a dress.    
I spent the whole day trying to figure out what to tell Piper. I didn't want to break her heart. Suddenly the phone rang scaring me to death. I picked it up to find a women on the other side.    
"Hey Piper I think we should talk about what we are going to do with the manor."    
"Umm Piper isn't home right now do you want to leave a message?" I asked. She paused recognizing my voice    
from somewhere.    
"Umm…… No just tell her her sister called." Prue replied.    
"Ok which sister Prue or Phoebe?" I asked making sure I had the right one.    
"Wait that's where I know you from. You're that guy who had a message about Pheebs for me. Please I'm sorry I was so rude is Phoebe ok. Please tell me she isn't hurt." Prue pleaded.    
"Yeah Phoebe is ok but she misses you guys. She wants to come home." Prue fell silent after I said this.    
"Figures she wouldn't tell us herself." With that she hung up. I sighed knowing the only way I would get Phoebe here was to go through Piper. Suddenly the phone wrung again. I hesitated to pick it up but decided to because Piper doesn't have an answer machine.    
"Hello." I greeted to whoever may be on the other side.    
"Leo hey I have two things in mind her but I don't know if you want casual or classy." Piper explained.    
"Not something to elegant I don't have really dressy cloths. Plus you look good in whatever you wear." Piper laughed at the comment.    
"Yeah well not matter what you say I'm not going in my nightgown." I laughed and pretended to be sad.    
"Ohhhh but you look so sexy in it."    
"Ok ok I gotta go get ready and I'll be by in a half hour. I love you." With that Piper hung up. I held the    
phone to my ear shocked even though she had left. Did she just just say she loved me?    
"Oh my god!" I exclaimed to myself. I knew she loved me and I loved her but we had never said it to each other. Thinking it and saying it where two totally different things. "Oh no what am I going to do." I muttered to myself even more confused than before.    
An hour later Piper walked in the door. I had finally pushed myself into getting dressed. She walked in wearing a short light blue dress. She looked so gorgeous in it.    
"You…….. you you look look astounding." I stuttered at her beauty    
"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." She then took my arm and we went to the car. She drove us to a    
nice restaurant that I had said looked good a few nights ago.    
The dinner was magnificent. We both had prime rib with white whine. I acted like nothing was wrong when in my    
heart everything was going to be. After the wonderful dinner we went back to the car.    
"So do you wanna go home or…..?" Piper asked.    
"Or let me drive." I replied taking the keys out of her hand.    
"Ok as long as you don't smash my car up." Piper laughed getting into the passengers seat.    
I drove for about a half an hour. Piper kept asking where we were going but I wouldn't tell. We finally reached our    
distention. I helped Piper out of the car and she gasped at the scene.    
I had driven to the ocean. It was beautiful the moons and stars reflections shining over the waters.    
"I come here a lot to think and stuff it's a magical place." I said softly taking her in my arms. We walked to the to the beach and sat in the sand.    
"Hmmm its so beautiful Leo. I'm glad you shared it with me." She smiled and we kissed passionately. We started to make out heavily. Before I knew it both our tops where off. When I realized what was going to happen I quickly pulled away. "What's wrong Leo?"    
Piper asked concern in her eyes. She got up and stood next to me.    
"Piper I looove you so much you know that right?" I started staring into her eyes. Piper's face turned to shock. I had never said it to her and she had the same reaction as I did.    
"I knew you cared about me but you never told me you loved me. Oh Leo." She wrapped her arms around me I    
pulled away slightly.    
"I love you so much but I can't be with you." I replied fighting back tears.    
"What are you talking about I love you you love me." Piper said confused.    
"Its not a question of our love. It's its things beyond your imagination. Things you can't comprehend yet." I tried to explain not giving away too much of her future. But I knew there was no easy way to explain it to her.    
"I don't understand." Piper whispered tears welled up in her eyes.    
"Piper its complicated but this is the last time I'll see you." I continued.    
"For how long?" She question fear seeping in her voice.    
"Maybe forever."    
"What Leo you cant do this to me I love you so much." Piper exclaimed letting her tears fall.    
"I know I love you two, but you have to move on."    
"Move on how can you expect me to do that. How can you expect me to just let you walk out of my life? You can't just jump in and save me let, me fall in love and leave like that. There is no way on earth I could get along without you. I can't just tell my mind to forget about, or my heart." Her tears fell rapidly down her cheeks my own flowing also. "I I I just cant forget you. Life was so incomplete when I didn't have you. Sure Jeremy was nice but you you're my soul mate. You're the one person in this world that completes me and I'm not just going to let you walk out of my    
life." Piper felt herself losing it. I hated to feel this way I hated to make her feel the same. She pulled me into her arms and held me tight. "I won't let you go, I won't." She cried into my shirt. I gentle kissed her head and held her in my arms. After a few minutes I let go but she didn't    
"Piper this was meant to be." I whispered softly.    
"What was meant to be is you and me. Not you leaving me. I can't forget about you I cant."    
"Don't worry you won't remember me." I replied pulling away a little to look in her eyes.    
"What do you mean? Of course I will." She exclaimed.    
"No you won't. You won't remember me or meeting me or anything I've done." I pushed some of her hair back.    
"I could never forget."    
"But you will and know this I love you." With that I pulled her close and passionately kissed her. Blue and gold lights circled around as going round and round. If we weren't so wrapped up in kissing each other it would have made us dizzy. The lights multiplied into different colors now engulfing both our bodies. They shined brightly almost blinding us. The lights started to only surround Piper but we still kissed. Slowly they disappeared into Piper's body. When they where completely gone I knew the magic had been done. I pulled away from Piper once again. Her once loving    
eyes showed nothing but confusion.    
"Who who are you?" She asked. Those where perhaps the most painful words I had ever heard in my life.    
"Just your dream man." I whispered. Tears glistened in the moonlight on my cheeks. "This is just a dream." I said pulling out some blue dust. I blew it in her face and she started to dissolve. "I love you forever and always." I muttered as she disappeared. I looked at the spot my Piper had stood desperately wishing she was there. Falling to my knees I let more tears fall.    
More tears then I had ever cried before. I had lost my true love, my soul mate, my everything, the one that completes me.    
The tears didn't stop for hours. The night had turned into day, but you could hardly tell. It was cloudy and the sky broke open. It was crying for our loss, it was crying for me. I didn't move looking up into the sky. I was getting soaked and chills went through my body but still I wouldn't move. I wasn't planning on moving from that spot. Suddenly blue orbs appeared I knew a whitelighter was coming. She formed in front of me tears in her own eyes.    
"I'm sorry Leo." Julie whispered kneeling down next to me.    
"Its not fair. It hurts to talk, to move, to breath." I whispered not looking towards her. She wrapped her arms around me trying to comfort me. There was only one person that could have been able to do that. We both knew it.    
Meanwhile Piper awoke in her bed. She went into the bathroom and looked herself over. She found herself in a blue dress. Her eyes red and puffy, with mascara marks running down her cheeks.    
"It must have been a hell of a night." She muttered realizing she didn't remember a thing. She shrugged it off thinking she had drunk too much. Piper had been drinking a lot since Phoebe left even more since Grams died. She sighed brushing her tangled hair out. After combing her hair Piper went back into her room to find something to wear. She placed the brush on the nightstand. A glittering object caught her eye. She carefully picked up the object and dangled it. It was a beautiful gold heart necklace. Piper gasped at its beauty. "I don't have something like this." She said    
to herself. She slipped it over her head and looked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly a wave of emotional filled her. All sorts of emotions but sadness and sorrow where most defined.    
Piper quickly pulled it off becoming frightened. She inspected the necklace more and found something engraved in the back. Squinting a little she made out P & L Forever. She gasped not knowing what to think. Was P her? Who was L? Was this her necklace? Something urged her to replace the necklace on. She again slipped it on and looked in the mirror. It now made her practically glow. Like it was made for her and her alone. "I wonder where it came from?" She sighed.    
"Leo………" Julie started. We hadn't moved or talked. The rain had gotten worse and lightening crashed down. "Your going to get sick come on let's get out of here." She insisted orbing out with me. We orbed back into my small apartment. It was so empty so cold just like me now. I pulled a soggy picture of Piper and I out. I traced her outline and let more tears fall.    
"Leo I know this is the last thing on your mind but…….. but I have a message…… from them." Julie said softly wishing that none of this had happen.    
"What is it?" I asked putting the picture back into my pocket. I whipped away the remaining tears on my cheeks.    
"They need you to finish your job and they wouldn't let me take over I'm sorry I know this is hard and."    
"No I need to get back to work." I replied interrupting her.    
"But Leo this soon and with them." She stated shocked at my change in attitude.    
"Its my job." I replied and orbed out.    
"Leo you're not going to load yourself with work to forget about the pain. Its not going to work you're going to have to deal with it." Julie sighed talking to herself.    
"How's he doing?" Chad asked orbing next to her.    
"Bad." She replied. "By the way thanks for telling me."    
"What are friends for?" He answered smiling. Their eyes locked.    
"God I hate this. It's not fair first us then Leo."    
Julie yelled frustrated.    
"I know I hate it to. I hate being away from you." He wrapped his arms around her in attempt to comfort her.    
"Did you tell Leo?" Julie asked changing the subject.    
"About us no I told him it was a charge. I was going to tell him but then he told me he was going to meet the charmed ones. I didn't want this to affect his mission. Then everything blew up." Chad explained.    
"Plus I didn't really know what to tell him. I wanna be with you but………."    
"I know." They both had tears in their eyes. Knowing they would have to end this forbidden love.    
I orbed into the apartment I had stayed in so many times. I couldn't breath when I saw Piper. She was so beautiful as always. I suddenly realized she had on the necklace I had given her a few days ago. It looked magnificent on her, as if it was made for her. I sighed knowing I couldn't be with her. I quickly pushed the thought of clipping my wings out of my mind. Picking out some green dust from my pocket I blew it onto Piper. "Piper you need to call Phoebe. Ask her to move back she needs you. You need her. Don't worry things will work out." I paused not knowing if I should say the next part. "I'm going to miss you and I'll always love you." With that the dust wore off and Piper looked mildly confused. She looked towards the phone. Slowly walking towards it Piper picked it up and dialed. I smiled satisfied I knew Piper would bring the family together. I looked Longley at Piper then orbed out. Orbing back to the beach I sat in the place I had before. The rain had finally let up. The suns rays peeked through the gray clouds.    
"Why go on. I have no heart now. What's the point in being a whitelighter without a heart? Piper holds it and she will forever. Even if she falls in love with someone else and has kids, She will always hold my heart. I know I will never get over her. She is my soul mate. So why go on?" I paused waiting for a replied from the oceans. The waves roared with fiery.    
I smiled knowing what their answer was. "I go on with the hope our paths will cross again." I stared at the endless oceans knowing that the hope of loving Piper again was the only thing keeping me going.    
The End


End file.
